


Beauty and the Beast *Discontinued*

by Dogg



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: (Kindof) - Freeform, Adventure, Daedra, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, Elsweyr, F/F, F/M, Furry, Kahjiit, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Serana fucks furry fluffy kahjiit sometimes, Soulmates, Travel, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogg/pseuds/Dogg
Summary: Serana the vampire is wandering the roads of skyrim after being freed from the crypt when she finds an injured sabre tooth tiger. It's a bit large, and a little unusual looking but her need to help the animal gets the best of her. The next morning she finds the tiger had changed.





	1. Hail

I pull my hood farther over my face as a carriage full of nords rides past. I sigh as the sound of the horse and the rattle of the wheels blends into the whistle of the wind through the snow covered trees and other sounds of the night. I listen to the small rustling of animals moving. I hear many heartbeats that I drown out. I hear the pattern and speeds and make a game out of figuring out the animals.

I hear a strong, slow heart beat. A bear. I hear fast paced beats from small animals like squirrels, mice, and rabbits. Then I hear an unfamiliar faint pattern. I focus more on the direction and hear rough, uneven breaths. It sounds like a large animal, labored breathing and faint heartbeats usually mean injury.

I find myself drifting towards it through the woods. The deep freshly fallen snow packs under my light steps, I feel my heart start to pound as the faint heartbeat gets louder. I stop mid step when I see the object of my curiosity in the middle of the scarcely used road.

A large sabre tooth tiger lay its side covered in blood with a deep gash and an arrow in the tigers shoulder. The it's fur was a pale creamy white with black stripes, the thick coat covered in dried blood and a thin layer of snow. Its white silver mane long and disheveled with grass and brush tangled into it.

I walked up to it and a large puff of air and a weak but rumbling growl deflated it's chest. I got on my knees and kneeled next to the animal. I guessed the gender was male based on the thick muscular build and the mane. I hesitantly extended a hand to its muzzle I pulled away at first until it's bright different colored eyes made contact with my glowing amber ones. Both the ice you green and blue eyes looked at me with softness and caution.

I rubbed his cheek and his head, the tiger's pupils relaxed and he released whimper. I took silent notice of the numerous peircings in his ears. He leaned into my small hand and his injuries worried me even more. I put my right hand on him and pressed slightly and prompted the animal to roll over. He heaved his large body onto his back and pulled back his limbs. The well endowed evidence of his gender proving my theory. 

I winced when his muscles clenched as I pulled the long stained fur out of the wounds. I looked in my bag and looked for the vials of hot liquid. I pulled out the four small bottles of healing potions with leather lanyards. Once I clear the fur out of the wound I open the first bottle. I look in his eyes and prepare myself to run once the burning of the potion sets in. "I'm so sorry for this." I mumble more to myself than the animal revealing it's vulnerability to me. 

I tip and the translucent red syrupy substance drips into the wound. He growls and flinched but didn't make a move to attack me. I cringed as I pored the rest of the potions into the wound. I pressed the sides together as it mended and formed a shallow, thin cut running op his side. I smear aloe paste onto it and pull away.

The animal looks relieved that the burning from the potion is gone. He makes an attempt to roll on his front but it takes many failed attempts. He stands and I expect him to run but he stays and looked at the sky. I look around also as heavy snow begins to fall I see bits of hail starting to mix in and stand. The tiger still weak sways. I kiss my hand and press it to his head and he licks my wrist and rests a paw on it, careful to keep the large sharp claws away from my arm.

My specialized vision falls weak against the wall of moving snow and my sense of smell and hearing failing in their battle against the strong winds and the smell of frost. The big animal next to me stood way above my waist and huffed. He gestured loosely with his head to his back and dipped down to allow me to mount his back easier.

I climbed on skeptically and he strongly traveled through the painful cold winds. I held onto the scruff of his neck and put my body low to keep the hail of my face. The cold doesn't effect me but the sharp hail does, not even a little bit as compared to a human but the tiny sting enough to make me avoid it. For the first time I recognized a pink tender area of scarred skin. I run my fingers lightly over the skin around it. It looks like a scar from a shackle but on his neck. A beast fighter, maybe from an arena.

The next time I looked past his ears and mane I saw a dark figure morph into a mountain. He stops at the base before starting to climb. He travels guided up the side of the mountain and pulls into the small entrance of a cave.

He makes it up and I hop off eager to melt the frost that built on my smoothe pale skin. The muscled tiger at the entrance of the cave heavily walks over and lays next to me. He almost shyly moves towards me and lays his huge head on my lap. He wraps his large body around mine and pulls me in with his paw.

I rest my arms experimentally on his back and lay down my head, tired from the lack of blood. I loose myself to my exaustion, cuddling my face into the thick warm fur.  
\- - - - - - -   
I slowly open my eyes and lift my sore neck. I try to lift my arm and rub the strained side where my neck rolled to the side in my sleep. I lazily looked at my lap where the heave tiger once was. In his place was a redgaurd woman with rounded off-white furry ears sticking through her platinum blonde shaggy shoulder length hair. Her peircings hanging from her ears.

Two metal rings that had a chain running through and a tiny nordic cross hung from it, with small metal studs inbetween the rings. On the other ear there was a three ring spiral, a black stud and a white crystal ring at the bottom. Her caramelized brown skin and muscled but still slim figure curled up next to me. 

I jumped up and pulled out my ebony dagger and spun a shock spell around my left hand. "Who the hell are you?!" She sat on the damp stone floor scratching her head and flicked her hair out of her face. She looked around dazed and her tail flicked next to her. I looked over her form and felt my attraction build immediately.

Her well developed muscles flexed as she tried to wake up and stretch her body. Her chiseled abdominal muscles had a thin strip of white fur trailing from her belly button to her- "what's that?" She woke up and followed my line of sight to her excited and unexpected friend. She shrugged and I tossed her my extra chest wrap and a pair of loose leggings.

She was in no hurry but put the clothes on anyway. Her unexpected member still stood at attention but less prominently. She looked like she was flexing inentionaly and puffed out her chest a little bit to make her already tall, wiry body look larger. I scolded myself for thinking how adorable it was to me as her tail swirled.

"I am Dynami, the Tiger." 

"Why did you stay, I thought you would've left last night" I said confusedly after a few moments. She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy but kept a completely serious face.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" 

"Nothing." I must have looked utterly confused, with the situation and the urges I was having towards the woman. "Well, you saved my life and now I will protect yours." I'm even more confused than I was. "You have my complete loyalty."

"What?"

"I am now your devoted protection, I will repay my debt. Io sono leali sempri. "

"What language are you speaking?" I say trying not to look at her body.

"Ta'agra. I am native to Elsweyr, I was brought here in...unpleasant circumstances. But that's a story for another day, ederra." 

"What are you calling me?" She thought for a second and formed the words in english.

"arketá means pretty, ederra means beautiful. Both words fail to do you justice. What is your name, raiivana. That means gorgeous by the way." She said with a smile and if my blood hadn't turned to ash hundreds of year ago I would think I was blushing.

"Dynami, what are you?"

"I am a cathay-raht kahjiit hybrid. I am called a sankar in my culture."

"What is your culture? I've never seen anyone like you." I said fidgeting with my now free hands. I have long since put away my dagger.

"As I said, I am a hybrid. My mother was redgaurd and my father was a kahjiit with Felid Panthera Tigris Lycanthropy, my mother was exiled by her clan for laying with a 'beast' and allowing a vdél-, an abomination to grow inside her. So she went to my father and she formally joined his Tribe." I smiled a small bit when she stumbled and pronounced a word wrong but didn't correct her."Which is a lycan infected breed of kahjiit Panthera-Cathay-Raht born with the gift of the third form. My, his tribe spacificly is the strongest, I was born to be the future chief because of my rare coat and my strength greater than most if not all others, gifted to me by Hircine to repay my tribes undieing loyalty. I still have to train it because I have yet to not bend and warp my weapons during a fight" She picks up a stone to demonstrate and crushes it. "Sorry, if some of that was jumbled I'm not very used to the local tongue." 

"Its fine, Dynami. We should get going, you need supplies and armour and we're not far from solitude, and i believe we can make it. And I don't believe you have any weapons."

"I have steel tipped claws and steel on my bottom fangs." I was taken aback for a second but recovered quickly.

"What kind of weapons and armour do you prefer?" She thought for a moment and played with the threads loose on her hide leggings.

"I can use a greatsword, longspear and a battleaxe with one arm so two handed weapons. And I'm used to not having armour at all so light armour I guess, arketá. Is the storm still going?"  
I looked out the entrance to the cave.

"Yes, but it's lighter now. We should get going, c'mon Dynami." She got up and I realized how much she towers over me. She had to be at least six-ten and I was barely breaking five-three. She bent her neck and I crane mine, she smiled slightly but soon returned to her stoic face.

"Let us go then. Lead the way, Serana." I nodded and ran down the hill at full vampire speed and Dynami followed by leaping off the ledge and landing far ahead of me in a crouch. "You may be faster but my legs are made for jumping, arketá." Serana raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge I hear in your voice?"

"Well, my dear vampire. If you are able." She let a cocky smirk pull at the corner of her mouth. Serana said nothing as she sped down the road, seemingly vanishing besides the black and red blurred figure. "CHEATER!" Dynami said as she crouched and sprung into the air and followed travelling through the trees.


	2. The forge

That was months ago, skyrim is now melting into the short summer season. I have been traveling with my new found companion and built a close friendship. She has been through so many swords and spears in the last months I don't even want to think of how much gold we spent on steel, and iron. Even dwarven. We were traveling to find a place for both of us to hunt, bandits for me and elk for her. When we came across a strange small blacksmith in the middle of the wilderness.

We walked around to the open forge. curiosity getting the best of us. Her Weapons drawn and my destruction magic in my left hand. "Hello?" I said cautiously. We entered and my jaw dropped at all the weapons hanging from the pegs on the back wall. A long dead frozen body sat in a rocking chair clutching a bottle that smelled of death.

We dropped our defenses slightly and explored the high quality weapons. She marveled at the selection of large heavy weapons. Dynami lifted a large steel greatsword like it weighted nothing, it still amazed me sometimes. She reached out to the sword and I stopped her before she picked it up. I walked into the house and looked over his selection of books. I pulled a strange one out of place and the book shelf moved.

I called Dynami over and walked down the steep stair case. When we reached the bottom there was a room with an arcinal fit for the gods. There was a note on a large tied hide wrap.

To Dynami A'kahar and  companion,

The man chose to die but his talent will be missed. Before he left this domain he carried out a rather tedious task in exchange for the most powerful poison we possesed. Enjoy, my child. 

\- Hircine

I handed her the note and she threw it aside when she was finished. She opened the wrap and looked a most giddy at the weapons and armour inside.

For her three 5 foot full metal spears with a razor sharp heads the size of small swords, each with celtic designs and gold accents and a red stained leather grip. A longbow almost taller than me in the same design along with a longsword longer than my body in the same style as the others. Next she pulled out a set of black and red leather leggings, black strapped Sandals, and a red leather top covering only the top of her upper body and a black leather and bronze harness numerous slots for weapons, along with some throwing knives and two large daggers and a large quiver of arrows.

For me there was a tight fitting set of vampiric armor with gold chain with rubys with a leather straps to tie my hair. Some tight black leather shorts with black boots that reached up my thighs and a slot for my dagger and a bundle of spells and runes. A red velvet box sat untouched with our old, shed gear after we changed into the new. With some glances at eachother during we were consumed with our new supplies.

I pulled the box toward the end of the table and opened it. A long silver daggar sat inside with a gold pommel and guard and a red leather grip. I sheathed it and turned to my companion. I looked at our outfits and weapons and laughed a bit. Dynami looked at me questioningly. "The armour and weapons, we match."

I looked around the room and walked towards a small chest. I waved Dynami over. "Break the lock." She grabbed the iron material and pulled it off like a twig on a dead tree. "I will never get used to that." I chuckled softly and opened the wooden chest.

There were two keys sat in satin pressed spaces in their box. A note sat there as well.

To Serana and her pet,

If you are reading this you are truly a daughter of coldharbour, always the curious one. Follow the staircase to my gifts. I hope they'll be helpful, my dear.

-Molag Bal

I stood and handed off the letter, she looked at me in question. "Are you sure Serana?" I nodded slowly and walked towards the stairs. She followed close behind. I walked down the stairs blade drawn. On black pedistal were two flasks with red fog flowing inside.

I picked up a flask and read the note attached.

To Serana,

Open it, they won't kill either of you. It will strengthen you for the battles to come. Enjoy.

\- Molag Bal

I slowly pulled out the cork and the mist flowed towards Dynami, it reached her and forced her to take a deep breath as it went in through her nose and mouth. She fell to her knees and coughed violently. I closed my eyes and trusted the note, she'll be stronger afterwards. If she would die the stench would set in. I grabbed the other flask and read the other note.

To Serana,

This power is long overdue. I did not know what you would become but now it is clear to me. You shall be the queen of the dark, a goddess to rule your own realm. I thought you would chosen a man but no. You have done better. You've chosen a warrior, a protector, a leader, and worthy king for my favorite creation. I am proud Serana. Bring the children you and your beast create, I'd like to meet them some day.

-Molag Bal

I slowly pulled the cork on the smaller flask and I heard Dynami roar, it made my ears ring and a hot shiver go down my spine. The red mist flowed from the bottle and into my mouth gentler than my companion as strong, hot hands closed around my waist. Slight claws pressed against my hard skin that oddly pressed inward with her pressure.

The hands were padded on the tips and palms, it reminded me that she was an animal. The it's finished it's journey into my body and a chill contrasted with the steam-like heat coming from Dynami. I purred as my head fell back on her chest. The chill flowed through my inactive veins and beat my dead heart into a deeper black. My skin softened but didn't weaken, my eyes moved rapidly under their lids as I panted slightly, my temperature lowered slightly and I felt my power grow, my teeth sharpened and my hunger grew. My eyes snapped open as she rutted into my backside.

I purred and lifted a hand to the back of her neck as she curved her back. She inhaled deeply into my neck and growled lowly. She turned me around and lifted me on the table. She took her hands from my hips and clawed into the wood surface. She grabbed my ass and pressed me into the huge bulge in her leggings. I smirk and placed my hand on her stomach stroking her harder chiseled abdominal muscles. The power from Molag must have bulked up her body because she looks bigger, stronger, but not hideously and her curves and ample chest stayed with her. 

I stroked the diamond of fur that stayed with her in all forms around her belly button. My hand traveled over the ridge of her left V-line on her hip and grabbed her muscular ass. She growled and ground her member into me. I was glad my skin was soft and maluabe but it wouldn't break under the greatest force. Her skin was the same as before, same battle scars and bruises from fights. Her healing is probably enhanced greatly. I dragged my claws down her abs and she growled yet again and threw her head back. 

The shin healed about as fast as it cut and left behind light lyrics reddened marks. She let out an animalistic grunt as her fur started to sprout but she stopped the process. I rubbed her side and grabbed her chin bringing her eyes to me. "Let it out," She shook her head.

"I cant-" She said sounding worried.

"Let your guard down, you won't hurt me. Take what was yours long ago. I want to feel everything you have to offer, in all forms." She nodded and let her second form bleed through, my mouth watered at the power and dominance she emitted into my system. A foggy haze settled in my mind and all that remained were instincts.

Dynami changed into a slightly taller and slightly more muscular form. An enormous white, striped kahjiit. The short downy fur on her stomach, chest and inner thighs, face and arms was paired with thick, wild, and long fur on the rest of her body. A long thickened tail swayed like normal, the fur flowing with the moving air. Her choppy silvery locks still growing wild from her head. And kind blue and green eyes remained.

I rubbed my hands over the new fur and found it attractive, I shook the strange feeling coming from the statement from my mind. It doesn't matter what form she's in. I've her in all skin. I lay my head in her chest as her strong arms encase me. She lifts me and I feel the sexual tension dissipate for the moment. I lock my legs around her waist and wrap my arms around her neck and play with the handle of her sword answer she carries us out of the room, up the stairs, and in then out of the forge. Her warm pelt ticketed my face. A tear rolled down my cheek as she held me to her body like something precious that she wanted to protect. Finally, someone cared whether I was alive or dead. Someone needed me.


End file.
